The Joker (DCAU)
|-| Batman TAS = |-| "Jack Napier" = |-| The New Batman Adventures & Superman TAS = |-| Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (flashback) = |-| Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker = Summary The Joker (real name presumed to be Jack Napier) is a major antagonist in the DC Animated Universe. He is a completely insane and disturbed psychopath who seeks to cause chaos, destruction and misery where ever and when ever he can, as wells as the archenemy of Batman. He is the main antagonist of the Batman: The Animated Series ''show and its sequel series, ''The New Batman Adventures, a major antagonist in the Justice League series and a guest villain in the show Static Shock. He also serves as the main antagonist of the film Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, and the titular main antagonist of the film Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A | 9-A Name: Unknown real name (legally identified as Jack Napier) | The Joker, Joker, The Clown Prince of Crime, Puddin' (By Harley Quinn), Mr. J, Joe Kerr, Jack White, Uncle Joker, Dr. Rekoj | Tim Drake Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Criminal Mastermind, Psychopath, Batman's arc Nemesis Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Skilled in chemistry and engineering, Master manipulator and tactician, Master of disguise, Pain Tolerance | All previous abilities, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Survived being psychically mind-wiped by Ace's powers), Electricity Manipulation (With Hand buzzer and Joy buzzers), Acid Manipulation (With Acid-squirting flower), Death Manipulation (With Joker Venom), Status Effect Inducement (With laughing gases), Preparation. | All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 6 and 8, although his Type 6 is not combat applicable.) via Cadmus's technology (Encoded his own DNA into a microchip that was implanted at the top of Tim Drake's spinal cord which allowed him to survive after his original death and take control of Tim's body over time), Martial Arts Mastery (Has all the training of Tim Drake), Multiple Personalities, Possession, and Body Control (Tim's physical complexion and appearance changes when the Joker fully possesses him and he can fully control what parts are changed.). Attack Potency: Small Building level | Small Building level (Fought against Batman on multiple occasions and has physical prowess comparable to Bruce Wayne in his prime. Strong enough to knock Harley Quinn to the ground with a slap.) | Small Building level (Stronger than before, Upon inhabiting the mind of Tim Drake, he acquired the training, conditioning, and knowledge of Batman and Robin in addition to his own fighting abilities, and was able to match Batman II in a fist fight, who is canonically stronger than Old Batman in his prime.) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Batman and other vigilantes like Robin and Batman II) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class | Small Building Class (Can harm Batman) | Small Building Class (Can harm Batman II) Durability: Small Building level (Took blows from Batman. Survived being smacked by a bell hard enough to leave a crack in it) | Small Building level (Repeatedly took hits from Batman and other vigilantes. Survived being smashed by a gold bell. Constantly survived and came back from things that should have killed him including long falls or massive explosions) | Small Building level (Took hits from Batman II who is ten times stronger than Old Batman in his prime.) Stamina: Incredibly High (Can fight against Batman for a high amount of time while enduring many injuries) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with guns and cards Standard Equipment: Knives, Guns | All previous equipment, Joker Venom, Joy buzzer, Laughing gases, Razor-sharp playing cards, Acid flower, Grenades, various other comedy-based objects | All previous equipment Intelligence: Genius. Despite the state of his greatly warped mind, the Joker is a brilliant planner who never seems to run out of schemes and is excellent at improvising. He possess great knowledge of chemistry which he uses to make his Joker venom and other various deadly gadgets. Thanks to his intelligence, he even managed to cheat death through Tim Drake by using Cadmus's technology that allowed him to take control of the young vigilante's body over time, claiming that he was "years ahead of his time". Weaknesses: Unknown | Normal human weaknesses though has repeatedly survived situations that would easily kill regular people. Immensely narcissistic and has a massive ego that can be used to trick him. | All previous weaknesses, If the microchip encoding his DNA on Drake’s body is destroyed, he will be destroyed as well. Key: As "Jack Napier" | Normal | Possessing Tim Drake/Batman Beyond Others Notable Victories: The Spy (Team Fortress) The Spy’s Profile (Speed was equal, Both had prior knowledge, Joker had 30 minutes of prep, Took place in an abandoned warehouse) Notable Losses: Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) Albert Wesker's profile (Speed was equalised, Post Virus Wesker and Normal Joker was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Electricity Users Category:Acid Users Category:Death Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Immortals Category:Preparation Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Murderers Category:Clowns Category:Terrorists Category:Scientists Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Crazy Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Kidnappers Category:Tier 9